


Undercover

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, High School, Identity Reveal, Marvel Universe, Marvel doesn't catch British irony, Other, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, Students, Tom Holland is Peter Parker OK deal with that, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Not a Prompt  :c but-I'll make it simple, watch these videos and then come back to read:1-  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lzd-N8QolkA2- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G-B5upjLjM:D





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, I'm super inspired lately! almost five or six short stories in just a day and a half!
> 
> Enjoy it! It was fun to write :D

_“Good morning, everyone. Today we will have a new student, he has arrived a little late but I hope you will integrate him into the group. Come on, don't be shy and introduce yourself!”_

_“Oh, ok. Hi! I´m- I´m Ben, Ben Perkins.”_

Weird. An integrated student at this time of year, in the middle of the year! Undoubtedly, very **unusual**.

_“Well, Ben, you've got a seat at the back, next to that young lady.”_

Oh, that strange boy would sit next to me. Great, maybe I can get out of my doubts! He's cute, I must admit it, maybe not my type but he looks good anyway.

_“Hi, nice to meet you.”_

_“Oh no, please, the pleasure is mine.”_

I couldn't stand it, I'm a curious person! He seems to be friendly, a little awkward and it doesn't seem that socializing is an issue to him. At least, that's my first impression.

I didn't want to seem daring, maybe I should’ve waited for the break but I couldn't resist myself. So, I just asked him, _"Dude what's your deal man?"_ At first he seemed surprised, not many took the time to talk to him; some are shy here, but the truth is that in a school as prestigious as this one where genius or high-class teenagers are attending the classes, many probably didn't talk to him out of fear in the case that he’s the son of someone really important. The pressure doesn't just show up on tests, you know. I mean, he´s attending our school in the middle of the year!! for that, there must have been money in between, not anyone can attend this school when they please to do so.

His answer was totally unexpected. He recovered from the surprise, and instead he put on a mischievous expression; _“Well, do you want to know my secret?”_ he said. I made a face and I just replied, _“… Okay…”_ Definitely a strange boy, but likeable; there was something peculiar about him; a combination of shyness, clumsiness, witticism and adorableness.

**_“I’m actually Spiderman.”_ **

_“Dude, you're fucking nuts bro.”_

_“No seriously, I’m actually an actor, I’m British and I’m playing Spiderman for a new movie!”_

No question that the boy is a clown. Of course, I didn't believe him, although I must admit that his imitation of the British accent was certainly on point, exactly the same as an actual Englishman!

We couldn't finish the conversation when we were interrupted by the teacher.

_“Hey new kid, you seem to like talking! Come on in front, maybe you can explain what you think of this theory. Don't be scared; just give us your point of view.”_

Well, no doubt he seemed scared; too scared, actually. His clumsiness showed up and he simply said _"eeh, um-I- I don´t know?"_

I laughed.

**Three days later, that boy disappeared. Just like that.**

I asked my mom if it was possible for someone undercover to attend our school, I mean, at any school! _"My child, you know that The Bronx High School of Science is a very serious school and they even have the policy of showing an identity card; as for other schools, I don't know for sure. Now stop talking nonsense and eat because you'll be late."_ I didn't respond to my mom that an ID could be falsified, maybe he really was a secret agent or the son of a mobster, I don't know.

I stopped thinking about it; it was all in the past. The mysterious boy didn't show up anymore and I didn't see any sense in making ridiculous stories out of my head.

 **2017** , a year passed by. It was my graduation year. I couldn't believe it; I was finally going to graduate from high school! I was just having breakfast while I was checking my Instagram account. I remember that day as if it were yesterday because it was definitely something almost hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that I spit out the entire orange juice on the floor.

The mysterious dude appeared again in my life; this time not as the student called Ben but as a twenty-something British actor instead. The headline was something like this, **"Congratulations to Tom Holland, the new Spiderman for Marvel Universe".**

In the end, he was telling the truth. Well, no secret agent or gangster's son, at least.

* * *

* * *

* * *

~~omg look at my son he´s a smolllllll bean aksdjhas adorable babyboi~~

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to put it on the series but whatever, it has to do with Tom as Peter! right? RIGHT? ok, bye.


End file.
